starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Sarah Kerrigan in SCII:WoL
Hi,I just created an accout to put this because is interesting. Deinfestation Before the release date a guy uploaded ALL the cinematics of Starcraft 2,and well,I watched the last one "Showdown". The odd thing is....Sarah Kerrigan is human again,Findlay is dead because he made a deal with Arcturus Mengsk which consisted in killing Kerrigan no matter what (Raynor kille him with his revolver) and Raynor is happy with this. I didnt believe this at first,but after re-watching the "Ghosts of the Past" trailer,It seems plausible,as that guy offers Raynor "What he ever wanted" and the strange artifact that comes out floating (the thing like from the 5th Element) Plus,how will this "connect" with the protoss campaing?!?! Can anyone confirm this? -User:Mercenario AR‎ :Yes, it does appear to be the way you recall. :And please note that article talk pages should not be used for speculation, personal commentary, or general discussion. Just in case anybody was going to take a crack at how the protoss campaign is affected, "me too's" and other things like that. We do have a forum, but if speculation, personal commentary, etc., is what you want, you're best served by one of the StarCraft fansites like SCLegacy. - Meco (talk, ) 18:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry,I didnt know (Discussion page :P ) about those rules,my bad.Wont repeat that. Mercenario AR 18:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, apparently Kerrigan is a human now, I finished the game, epic ending imho, I'm just curious as to why her hair is still... spiky like that, while the rest of her body is human and smexy. Also: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0YbdsUMRgg Need any more confirmation? Malfurion Stormrage 17:07, July 30, 2010 Will her hair revert to normal at some point? Or is this a sign that she keeps some of her Zerg abilities? Because I can't find anything about what actually happened to her. : I hope so... I don't know about you, but I think she was hotter as a redhead then a tendrailhead. Tanooki1432 15:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) First: Sign yer posts, mac. Second: Kerrigan was de-infested, now she's human again, that's what happened. I don't know about the nasty hair, though... Malfurion Stormrage 13:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Malfurion Stormrage 16:27, July 31, 2010 Hair is dead anyway, so you can't expect it to mutate. She'd need to shave her head and then grow in normal hair. Assuming she's actually completely uninfested. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) After sarah's dienfestation. it looks like she retains her zerg Hair dreads. it must be a Psionic antannea which is very much the same as the protoss. The zerg's experimentsPlus the Ghost project's psi limiting surgery on her might have triggered an accelerated natural evolution for humans that have psionic abilities resulting to practically replacing the hairs with a much more effective medium to control psionic force. One question that still bugs my mind is What will happen to the Zerg's in the next star craft installment.. we watch that all zergs retreated to char. and got blown up by that xel'naga artifact. - at least female ghosts are sexy... as what the male ghosts quote "i think the female ghosts have better equipment.." I believe Kerrigan was needed to be saved to help lead a coalition of human, protoss, and zerg forces against the xel'naga in the 3rd installment of SC II, also Raynor liked her as a human. - refer to cinematic entitled "Zeratul's Warning", and the end of "echoes of the future" in SC II to support her being vital to the future war against the xel-naga. I can only figure she finds a way to reconnect with the Zerg as a human, and get protoss and humans to join her. - jwstar 2:44. August 24, 2010 I need to get this off my chest: You sir (or madam, if applicable), have just won the internet... You actually came to the right place for this, and not Kerrigan's talk page! Tanooki1432 12:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) End of the Universe??? Since Kerrigan became human once more,the Zerg Swarm don't have a leader to convert to expect the Hybrids.This could result to the vision of the Overmind.Unless,she still had control over the Zerg Swarm,which I highly doubt. She still seems very much alive to me. The Overmind's vision resulted in Kerrigan being dead. Also, if you noticed, it seemed like a lot of the zerg were wiped out when the artifact activated. Also, this ISN'T the place for this kinda stuff. Please use the forums. Tanooki1432 12:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, we're now on the forums :) Yes, it's possible Raynor (and Narud/Duran) did mess up the universe. Things are different now but they're not necessarily much better. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC)